


Cocoon

by Red_red_rum



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Maybe a little OOC, This is pre relationship, btu theyre hopelessly in love, sick mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_red_rum/pseuds/Red_red_rum
Summary: Mammon has come down with the demon flu. His brothers couldn't care less so it's up to you to make the sick demon fell a little better through blanket cocoons and movie marathons.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Obey Me! fic and I'm really only 5 chapters in by my love for Mammon is all consuming and I needed to write SOMETHING about him or i was gonna explode. Its kind of OOC for his usual sassy self but he's sick and tired and just needs Love. This is really short so I'm considering adding more to it as my obsession grows. 
> 
> Also I'm writing this very late at night so pointing out any spelling/ grammar mess ups are appreciated by my dyslexic self.

Mammon was sick, coming down with whatever the demon equivalency to the flu would be. The high fever and cough had knocked all of the energy out of the usually lively demon. His brothers all but celebrated the second eldest illness, sneering at him at breakfast and making snide comments about how quiet he was for once. It broke your heart to see how little the brothers cared for their sick sibling, so you took it upon yourself to care for the demon that Saturday by having a movie marathon in your room while everyone else was out. 

You all but carried the sick demon to your room, him fighting your help the whole way. 

“Common MC, I’m not even that sick. Do you really think a little illness could get the GREAT Mam—” the white-haired demons brag was soon cut short as a particularly nasty round of coughs wracked his muscular frame. 

You giggle at his attempt to cover his coughs, “Monnie, I can tell you don’t feel well. Getting out of your room and spending some time with people might make you feel a little bit better. Just spend the day with me. Please?” 

The demon blushed a light pink at the nickname you’d given him, causing the light freckles that were scattered across his nose to stand out even more. 

“Okay, if it will make you happy, you get to spend the day alone with the great Mammon.” You smile brightly at the taller man before quickly reaching out and grabbing his hand, ignoring the deepening flush on his cheeks. You drag him the last few feet to your door and to the couch you had set up with a comfy cocoon of blankets and pillows, a collection of your favorite demon’s preferred snacks laid out and a large collection of movies sitting on the table in front of it. You push Mammon towards the couch while you go put a movie into the TV. When you turn around, you can’t help but blush slightly at the display in front of you. Mammon had thrown his shirt off and was now splayed across your couch, his toned physique on full display. He notices your staring and immediately blushed and starts to get up, stammering, “I-I’m sorry I do-don’t know what I was thinking my- the- the fever its just making me so warm I-“ You jump and move towards him, putting your hand on his warm arm and feeling the tense muscle there. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting it is all. Let me sit down and you can get comfortable okay? You can lay on my lap if you’d like,” you rush out, blushing madly. You’re not quite sure if your pounding heart has to do with being caught staring or your bumbling comment about him laying on your lap. Your demon smiles sweetly, his usual tough veneer faded away, even if just for a second.   
You sit down on the couch, stretching out your legs with your back to the arm of the couch as Mammon clambers onto you, shoving himself between the back of the cough and your legs with his arms wrapped around your waist and his head on your stomach. Your hand comes to rest on Mammon’s hair. 

“Someone is comfortable huh?” You say, smiling down at the mess of white hair that is currently splayed across your dark shirt. Mammon’s grunts, too tired and too sick to put up his usually sarcastic remark. You instead run your fingers through his impossible soft hair and throw one of the many blankets over the both of you as his intense warmth, only heightened by the fever, seeps into your side. You find it incredibly soothing, his warmth and spicy, woodsy scent protecting you from the cold outside air. Mammon sighs happily as you continue to switch between gently massaging his scalp and running your fingers down his back. You could die happy, right here right now, and believe you were already in heaven. Your demon, your first and only, was pressed into your side, his labored breathing beginning to slow as light snores take their place. You smile, closing your eyes and just enjoying the moment while it lasts. Before you have to face the world again, you’re safe and snug in your little cocoon.


End file.
